Meeting somone like you
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: A Lucario dispises humans after being mistreated and being hurt for no apparent reason.He thinks humans are evil until one girl changes his mind on humans.Espechally since they are the same.Rated for little swaring.Changed the title because it's better


Ok! Here is the story line!!! Or something like that...Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story!!!! HERE WE GO!!!!

* * *

A Lucairo, a hurt and hated one, walked through a forest. He was kind but after being hurt, screamed at, and almost killed once, he became a hard shell. He hasn't a family since he never knew them except for one, short image and no friends since he never talks and frankly he dosen't care but deep down, he is lonely and his heart is in so much pain. He forgot how to cry a long time ago and he forgot how laugh as well. 

"Stupid humans...Why do you all despise me so much? Like I care...I'll always be alone...I don't need humans or the things we call "friends"...Friends are people who turn on you and who manipulate you until you trust them...No one in the world suffers my pain...No one understands me and the pain I feel...And no one ever will..." Lucario said to himself as he walked through the forest. He thought all humans were evil and didn't care...But he was wrong.

* * *

A young 8 year old girl named Marina, with amethyst eyes and long hazel hair, was walking through the same forest as Lucario thinking why the whole world hated her. Her dad abused her while her mom didn't do anything about it. When not home, they left Marina with her grandma who was just cruel. She pushed Marina over limit trying to make her perfect and when Marina didn't do anything correctly, she would be beaten brutally by her grandma until her grandma was done. Leaving Marina with bruises and cuts and leaving her to cry in the middle of the night. 

"Why?" Marina said to herself, "Why does the world hate me? I have no friends...Because they bully me instead...I don't need any anyway...Nobody can understand the pain I feel inside...No one is like me...But why do I deserve this? I never did anything to deserve it...Did I?" Marina continued to talk to herself until she bumped into someone. Both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was..." Marina didn't finish her sentence when she saw a Lucario with a scar on his paw. He stared angrily at her as she kept her distance. She had never seen a Lucario like this before. Lucairo hated her for bumping into him. Thinking that she wanted to attack him, he attacked her, but she dodged it and tried to move to get away, but he tackled her and held her neck and was going to punch her until her looked into her eyes. Full of fright, hurt, and sadness. The exact same eyes that he had. He couldn't believe it. Was she like him? Did she suffer the same pain? Impossible...He let go and stood up and looked down, not moving a muscle. Marina got up and the first intention she got was to run, but something was telling her to stay. It was Lucario's eyes. They were same as her's. She remained silent until she spoke,

"Your hurt inside aswell?" Marina said as Lucario went wide eyed as he looked at her. She smiled a little as she spoke again,

"I am too..." Marina said she sat down on a log. Lucairo stared at her and she looked him and smiled.

"Do you want to sit? I'm not interested in hurting you...In fact, I hate fighting..." Marina said as Lucairo went wide eyed. He hesitated for a moment before nervously sitting down next to her. Both remained silent until Lucario spoke,

"Why human? Why are you interested in helping me? Humans don't care about me...So you don't care...Simple as that..." Lucario said as Marina looked at him sadly and she spoke to answer,

"Why do I care? Because we are the same...No matter how much we want to deny it..." Lucario went wide eyed as he looked at her as she looked at him as they looked into each other's eyes. Exploring each others lives as they both understood the pain, the hurt, the anger, and the sadness. Lucario couldn't believe it...He'd met someone just like him. He couldn't believe it. His heart felt a little different as he felt he stomach growl.

"You hungry?" Marina asked Lucario, but he didn't answer her and sternly looked away, since he didn't fully trust her yet. She just smiled and brought out cookies and handed it to him. Lucario looked at the cookie curiously, then at Marina.

"Here. Have it.You must be starving." Marina said as Lucario took the cookie. He stared at it for a minute before taking a bite and feeling the smooth chocolate goodness go down his throat. He took another bite since he thought it was so good as Marina smiled.

"I made them myself. But they're a little sloppy..." Marina said as she sweat drop as Lucario couldn't help but let a giggle before going wide eyed as he looked down.

"Did...Did I just laugh?" Lucario asked.

"Why yes. You did. What's wrong with that?" Marina asked.

"Nothing...I...just forgot how to a long time ago..." Lucario said.

"Oh...I see...Oh no! The time! My grandma is gonna kill me! I'll see ya!" Marina said as she ran off. Lucario looked strangely at her before doing something he hadn't done in a while. He smiled. He was so happy that someone was just like him. Someone who didn't want to harm or hurt him. He smiled as he got up and jumped into a tree and decided to take a nap. When he fell asleep, the dream was a nightmare at first. Remembering all the pain he suffered. It was awful, until he got to the part with Marina. How kind she was to him, how she made him laugh, and most importantly, how she was just like him. He woke up the next morning.

"Wow...Was I really that tired?" Lucario thought. He just shrugged it off and got out of the tree, landing on someone.

"Oh gees!" He thought as he looked down to find Marina under him.

"It's you!" Lucario said happily.

"Lucario?!" Marina said happily as Lucario helped her up. The both sat down on the same log and talked how their day was going so far. Lucario said he just got up while Marina was given the time from her grandma, thank god.

"By the way...I never got your name..." Lucario said.

"Oh! It's Marina." Marina answered.

"Marina...That's a pretty name..." Lucario said, blushing a little as Marina giggled. They talked for a few hours before Marina had to leave again. Lucario smiled as he thought,

_"I finally found someone just like me. I don't know why, but I feel I can trust her. Marina...We are different yet we are alike... I'm glad...Glad that I finally found...a friend..."_ Lucario thought as he walked off into the forest. Marina came by everyday to see Lucario. Pretty soon, they became inseparable friends. Sometimes, Lucario would sneak up on her and pounce on her. They'd both laugh and they would have lunch if Marina brought something to eat. Lucario would always ask for one or two of her cookies and Marina would always give him three or four. She spoils him. Lucario started to come out of his hard shell and back to the way he was a long, long time ago. He started to show his gentle side to Marina and only her. He started to be kind to other pokemon that made Marina smile. Lucario didn't trust other humans yet, and Marina didn't blame him. She and him suffered the same pain and they both started to become like family. One day, Marina didn't seem to show up which made Lucario worry. He asked different pokemon to see if they seen her. They all said no and Lucario now was getting desperate. He decided to go to the town. He was nervous, but he went anyway. He searched for hours with no sign of Marina.

" Marina, where are you?" He said nervously. He was going to give up and hope that she would show up tomorrow when he heard a scream that sounded like Marina. Since he aura powers, he could hear her.

"Marina!" He said as he ran towards scream. He ran for miles until he came to a house. It was pretty big, but at this point, Lucario didn't care. He just wanted to see Marina. He saw a window and he put his back against the outside wall of the house and he looked through the window to see Marina playing on the piano. When she was done playing, her grandma slapped her across the head. Lucario went wide eyed.

"That was awful! Try again!" Marina's grandma yelled.

"But...I've been trying for five hours..." Marina said hopelessly.

"I don't care! It sounds terrible and you won't leave this piano until you get it right, now do it again!" Marina's grandma yelled as Lucario became angry.

_"That's not fair! It sounded perfect to me! Not in that bitch's eyes though."_ Lucario thought angrily. Marina finally got a break until her grandma called her back in. Lucario didn't leave the window side for one second. Then and there he herd Marina's grandma screaming at her again.

"YOU ARE SO UN-GIFTED!!!!!!" Marina's grandma screamed.

"I...I'm sorry." Marina said afraid.

"SORRY DOSEN'T CUT IT!!!!!!!!!!" The grandma yelled again.

"I'm..." Marina said so afraid as Lucario remembered the same fright he had when he was a riolu. He became so angry on the inside that he just wanted to barge in there and help Marina, but his legs were frozen stiff.

**_"OH, WHY WAS I CURSED WITH SUCH A HORRIBLE, UN-GIFTED THING THAT I CALL A GRANDDAUGHTER?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**The grandma yelled as Marina's eyes became wide and blank and she became stiff. Lucario became wide eyed as his eyes shrunk a little as the anger only grew. Then the grandma got up and started beating Marina harshly and coldly. Lucario became so wide eyed and when he saw his own image that looked like the situation Marina was in, he became afraid and looked away, staring strait ahead. He started sweating and panting as his heart rate increased. He became so afraid that he became numb and he couldn't move. The only movement from him was shaking. Remembering the horrible moments of pain and fear all came back to him and it all hit him hard. He couldn't take it. All the anger at that moment, became pure fear. He shut his eyes tightly. He wanted the fear to go away. He wanted it to disappear, but it remained in his head and he felt so afraid that his heart rate became even faster. A picture of Marina finally came to his mind. How she was so kind to him, and generous and...How she became like family to him. He opened his eyes quickly and they were wide. He then, scared, looked back and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. Marina was barely moving and breathing. Marina's grandma was beating her. Beating her...to death. Lucario became so angry and so scared that Marina wouldn't make it, that he couldn't take anymore. He barged through the door, breaking it, as he stopped infront of Marina, protecting her and growling as the grandma backed down. Marina opened her eyes to find Lucario in front of her. She went wide eyed as Lucario launched an attack to distract the grandma and he grabbed her hand and they both started running.

"Lu-" "Don't talk! Just keep running!" Lucario said as they kept running. Marina smiled as she thought,

_"Lucario...Thank you..." _A while after running, they stopped in the most hidden part of the forest. The two panted as Lucario saw Marina with bruises and she was bleeding from her head a little. He became nervous a little, but he got a bandage pack he found and he wrapped her head in the bandage. Sadly, he looked at Marina.

"Lucario? You ok?" Marina asked.

"No talking...This all my fault..." Lucario said sadly as Marina looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Marina asked.

"I was there the whole time you were being beating...I should've gone in there to save you in the first place, but I was to afraid to since it reminded me of my beatings...I'm so sorry..." Lucario said as he did something he didn't do for a long, long time. Tears fell down his face so sorrowfully and sadly that Marina knew what was happening. Lucario...was crying. She couldn't stand her friend crying and she dried his tears which made him wide eyed as he looked at her. She smiled as he smiled back. A while after talking to eachother, Lucario stood up.

"Lucario?" Marina asked.

"I have to check if anyone's following us. You stay here." Lucario said as Marina went wide eyed as she grabbed his arm. Lucario looked at her confused until he was pulled into her embrace. Lucario became extremely wide eyed as all the blood rushed to his face and it heated his cheeks. His heart pumped even faster as he felt that he was going to faint from all this tension. He never, ever got a hug before. It felt nice to be in someone's arms.

"Please...Don't leave me by myself...I've been alone for too long...I finally meet you...and your going to leave me? I...I couldn't bare it if you get hurt severely or killed...It's...it's because...I...I...I...love you...Like family..." Marina said and Lucario froze and went wide eyed. As wide as they could get. The words he had longed to hear. From anyone...He smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Marina...Thank you...I...L-love you too..." Lucairo said as Marina smiled as her eyes wide eyed as she said,

"Thank you..." Marina said as a flashlight flashed in front of them.

"I found her! Come quick!" A man said.

"Oh no! Come on, Marina!" Lucario said as Marina nodded and they got up and started running. Lucario held Marina's hand as they ran. He clutched it tighter as Marina became concerned, but she kept running despite it. 5 miles into the run, Lucario lost all energy he had and stopped.

"Come on. Rest." Marina said, but Lucario shook his head.

"No...(Pant)(Pant) I don't want you to be hurt anymore..." Lucario said.

"Lucario..." Marina said sadly as everyone found them as both thought,

_"Oh no..."_

"There you are! You idiot! Your so sure you can run away from everything?! Hm?" The man said as he noticed Lucario as Lucario became afraid as he hid more behind Marina. Lucario thought as he hid behind Marina,

_"What's wrong with me? This isn't like me...But that face...I-I'm so scared...I can't help it...I wish this was a bad dream...But it's not...If it was, I'd wake up at Marina's side and we would live happily..."_

"Oh great! That monster is here too?! He is different and he is evil! He dosen't belong and no one wants him here!!!!" The man yelled as Lucario froze up. Tears came to his eyes as all the memories of the pain he suffered came back again as he grabbed his head as Marina looked sadly as anger grew inside her as he stood and screamed,

**_"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**Everyone backed down as Lucario went wide eyed as he looked up at Marina. Tears came to Marina's eyes as she continued.

**"WHAT DO ALL OF YOU KNOW?!?!?!? YOU ALL KNOW NOTHING OF LUCARIO AN I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!!!!! WE'VE BEEN ABUSED AND CALLED AWFUL NAMES AND EVEN BEATEN ALMOST TO DEATH!!!!! WE'VE SEEN HELL, BUT WE ARE STILL HERE!!!!! BUT DOES ANYONE CARE????!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! WE NEVER BEEN TREATED NICELY, BUT WE DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! LUCARIO AND I FINALLY MET EACHOTHER, AND WE SHARE THE SAME PAIN!!!!! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!!!!!! WE ARE LIKE FAMILY, AND YOU ALL CAN'T BREAK IT!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE LUCARIO AND I EVER DONE TO ANY OF YOU????!!!!! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?????!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!...** But none of you care...No one cares...About me...About Lucario...Or the pain we have inside our hearts...No one cares..." Marina finished as she broke down as everyone stood in shock as Lucario tried to comfort Marina the best he could. Lucario held Marina's hand as Marina went wide eyed as she looked at him. Lucario smiled as Marina smiled back. A little girl came out from the crowd and stopped infront of Marina and Lucario as they went wide eyed. The girl said,

"The reason we do this...Is because we're afraid...But...Your right...We don't know how you both feel...All the awful things we did to you...Is something that is never forgiven...But...Can both of you find it in your hearts...To give us all a second chance? If not...Then we understand why..." The girl said sadly as Marina and Lucario went wide eyed. Both looked the crowd. What was once the angry people, was now sadden, extremely remorse people. Marina and Lucario looked at eachother and smiled as Marina patted the girl on the head. The young girl went wide eyed as Marina said,

"We've decided to give all of you a second chance...Just make sure...To remember what you've done...It will be a reminder to let you know that violence isn't the answer." Marina said as the crowd nodded. A girl came forth with a Lucario, a female, that Lucario suddenly remembered her face, it was when he was in the egg and he saw her, since he had aura powers, but only saw her for a couple of seconds, but enough to remember her face. The female Lucario stopped in front of him knelt, and smiled at him. Lucario felt tears come to his eyes as he asked the female Lucario,

"Mo...Mother?!" The Lucario nodded as she smiled as tears fell down Lucario's face.

"MOTHER!!!" Lucario screamed as he jumped into his mother's arms. Lucario's mother wrapped her arms, slowly and lovingly, around Lucario. Marina smiled as the girl that owned Lucario's mom knelt down in front of Marina.

"Who are you?" Marina asked as the girl looked at her, kinda annoyed.

"You forgot who I am? Thanks a lot Marina!" The girl said sarcastically as Marina looked into the girl's eyes. It resembled her cousin's that lived next door until she moved. It was because it was her cousin, Windy. Marina was told harshly by her mother what her cousin was like, but Marina saw her cousin only once and her cousin smiled and treated her nicely. Marina had totally forgotten and she felt tears come to her eyes as she jumped into Windy's arms. Windy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marina lovingly. Everyone, including Lucario and his mother, smiled. The reason Windy was here, was to take Marina into her care. Marina became so happy and Lucario was too. Both so happy that they could finally live a life without cruelty and abuse. They lived with the peace and happiness they both deserved. Lucario and Marina both became so inseparable, that Lucario followed her everywhere. One night, while sitting infront of a lake on Marina's birthday, probably the best she's ever had, Lucario brought a present with him.

"Marina?" Lucario said.

"Yes?" Marina asked.

"This is for you..." Lucario said blushing a little, as he brought out a rose that aura patterns on it. Marina smiled in awe.

"Thank you!" Marina said as she put the rose in her hair. Lucario smiled as he spoke,

"Marina...I'm so glad I met you..." Lucario said quietly while smiling.

"Lucario..." Marina said as she put her hand on his. "I'm happy I met you too..." Marina said quietly as she smiled as Lucario smiled back. Lucario then leaned on Marina's side as Marina went wide eyed, but then she smiled as she wrapped her arm around Lucario and he didn't mind at all. The wind blew ever so gently across the two friends.

* * *

**_PHEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**I'm done!!!!!!!! This was probably the longest, most dramatic story I've ever made!!!! If this is reminding anyone of a horrible past or something like that, I'm sorry. But let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed!!!!!! BYEBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
